Wanted (Brandon 10)
Wanted is the 4th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in a dark alleyway at night. Coco walks through slowly when he suddenly sees a figure standing in the darkness. The figure steps out and appears to be an Alien Rhino. Rhino Alien: Coco; long time no see. Where have you been? Coco: I've been busy. Rhino Alien: Things haven't been the same without you. Are you thinking of coming back? Coco, silent for a second: I'm thinking about it. Rhino Alien: So what are you looking for? Coco: I'm looking for a bargain for some weapons. Rhino Alien: You got the weapons? Coco: Not yet. But I know where I can get some. Rhino Alien: I'm listening. Coco gives an evil smile. ''Theme Song '' The next day, the team is fixing a few gadgets outside. Brandon: I can't belive I had this cool navigation device and this cool jet helmet. Coco: Is that blaster done yet? Sarah: Not yet but when these machines are fixed we can navigate all the hidden alien bases. Coco, looking uninterested: Yeah that's great. Brandon: Just a few more tweaks. (The device activates) It worked! Coco: Let me try! Coco grabs the device from Brandon and attaches it to a piece on his car. After pressing a couple of buttons, the blaster activates and shoots down placed cans. Brandon: Alright! Nice shooting. All of a sudden, Coco hits the gas and takes off when the device still attached to his car Sarah: Coco? Brandon: Where is he going with that blaster? Sarah: It's probably just an accident with the car Brandon. Brandon: Someone still needs to stop him. Brandon chases after the car. While running, Brandon activates the Omnitrix and transforms into Batwing. Brandon: BATWING! Batwing takes to the skies and chases down Coco's car. When he finds the car, he gets in closer. Batwing: Coco, pull over! Coco: You're not stopping me Brandon Batwing: I can't let you get away. Coco: Then I'm gonna have to fight you. Coco presses a couple of buttons and the blaster raises up and adjusts to point at Batwing. With the press of another button, the blaster begins to fire. Batwing dodges the rays until the blaster runs out of ammo. Coco notices this and presses another button which activates a sonic blast from the blaster which doesn't seem to affect Batwing at all. Coco begins to worry and presses one final button which has the blaster fire a electric net which captures Batwing. Coco gets away. When Brandon detransforms, he removes the net and looks at the speeding car in the distance. Sarah, catching up with Brandon: Brandon, are you ok? Where's Coco? Brandon: He got away. I don't understand; why did he do this? Coco and I were friends for years. Sarah, avoiding the question: Don't worry Brandon, we can track him using the navigation device. Later at night in the same alleyway, Coco meets up with the Rhino Alien with the blaster in hand. Rhino Alien: What took you so long? Coco: Cut me some slack. It took me a lot to get this. (Hands blaster to Rhino Alien) Rhino Alien, examining: Hmm, seems a bit scratched up but we could make a fortune. Brandon, off screen: No one is making anything. Coco, surprised to see them: What are you two doing here?! Rhino Alien: Nobody is going to stop me from making my fortune! As the Rhino Alien charges at them, Brandon slaps down his Omnitrix and transforms into Astro. Brandon: Astro! Astro sends out a beam of energy that pushes the Rhino Alien backwards. The two battle in the alleyway. Shortly, Astro gives a finishing blow that knocks him out. Brandon de-transforms afterwards. Brandon: Coco! Coco, annoyed: Stop following me! Brandon: What happened to you? Coco: Things change Brandon. Fighting off aliens was hard with you in your lab. Eventually I gave in and got some profit too. Brandon: This isn’t like you Coco. Coco: Like I said... things change. (Begins to walk off) And don’t follow me. (Has serious look and continues walking off) Later on by a old abandonned warehouse, Coco walks inside. All of a suddent, little aliens dressed in red uniforms pop out from hiding and point weapons at Coco. Before saying anything, a shadowy figure steps forward. Shadowy Figure: Coco Levin... Long time no see. What brings you to this parks? Coco: I need a new living. Shadowy Figure: So what do you want from me? Coco: I'm willing to work for you. I heard you needed some labor work. Shadowy Figure: Yeah, you heard right. What makes you think I would hire you? Coco: I have some experience. Shadowy Figure: Experience? Ha. Coco looks away from a moment. Shadowy Figure: You know what, we could use you. Coco: Really? Shadowy Figure: Yeah. Come in. They walk inside the warehouse. Inside are some cargo crates, minerals, workers and machines. Coco: This place doesn't look like it produces as much as expected. Figure: Thats because it doesnt't (Turns to face Coco and is revealed to be The Bounty Hunter) Coco: So that's what you need me for? Figure: Yeah as a matter of fact. Step into this machine. Coco steps inside. Suddently, it cuffs him into the machine. Coco: Hey! What's the idea? Bounty Hunter: You said you wanted to work for me in mineral producing so you will be the mineral producer. Oh and by the way, you won't be payed. The Bounty Hunter activates the machine and it electrucutes Coco sereval times. Suddently, the machine shuts off. The Bounty Hunter continuously flips the switch but it doesn't turn on. Voice: It's over! The Bounty Hunter turns around to find Batwing. Bounty Hunter: Shoot him down! All the little workers pull out mini-weapons and attempt to shoot Batwing down. Batwing dodges the attacks and lets out a sonic empluse that knocks the workers down. He does another long one to the Bounty Hunter which causes him to curl up and cringe. Sarah goes to Coco, who is weakened, and attempts to free him. Sarah: Don't worry we got you. Coco, weak: How did you find me? Sarah: Trackers work more than once. Once Coco is free, he begins to glow. Sarah: Brandon? What's happening? Batwing stops sonicing and stares at Coco. Batwing: I don't know. Bounty Hunter, only lifting his head: It's starting. Coco begins to change inbetween different types of minerals quickly. Coco: Ahhhhh! Sarah: Brandon do something! Suddenly, the charge is getting more and more powerful and then... Batwing: Everybody get down! Boom! When the explosion is over, all that remains is a small crater and debree. Brandon detransforms and Sarah rushes to Coco's aid. Sarah: Coco! Coco are you ok?! Coco, weak: What happened? Sarah: I don't know. Are you ok? Coco: I feel fine. A bit different though. (leans on metal piece and his body turns silver from his arm) Ah! Brandon: You're... metal. Coco: How? What happened? (looks at hand for a moment until it turns back to normal) Sarah: The explosion must have given you absorbing powers. Coco: Whoa. What can I do? Brandon: Well the real question is, are you on our side? There was a small moment of silence. Sarah gives a worrided look. Coco: Brandon... you know I always am. They then shake on it. Later on, the team is seen walking away from the warehouse with the Bounty Hunter tied to a streetlamp. Coco: So now that I have super powers, what do you think I could do? Could I fly, or shoot lasers or change my size? What if there are side-effects? Brandon: Coco, I honestly don't know. Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah Aliens Used *Batwing x2 *Astro Villains *Coco (Temporarily) *Rhino Alien *The Bounty Hunter (First Re-appearance) Trivia *This is the first episode of Brandon 10 were Coco shows any sign of evil *Brandon shows a re-collection of previous inventions such as a tracker device *The Bounty Hunter now has minions dressed in red uniforms and a desire for alien minerals instead of blowing things up. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 1 Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force